Legend of Zelda: The Fellowship of the Ring
by 10000reasons
Summary: In time we know the smallest of things can change fate. Let me take you through the daring journey of a Kokiri, a Sheikah, and a fallen king who changed and saved the world of Hyrule. will you listen to their story as I tell you their epic? This is the start of the great journey of three paths.
1. Chapter 1: It Began

It began on what was perhaps the second age of Hyrule there was a man. He had sworn allegiance to Hyrule. He was strong, courageous, powerful, and even loyal. He guarded Hyrule with his known race: the Gerudos. All dimensions and races had thought him a good man for this. But even as he swore allegiance, even as he swore loyalty; even as he swore its protection he had deceived every living being. For it should not have been a surprise that he had finally opened the great holding place of the sacred triforce. He had only been able to claim power. However wisdom and courage had not come to him. Fearing that he would not find them he made opened the seal to the Dark World and unleashed darkness on the earth. Then in its fire and shadow created an object of power: a ring. This was not just any ring. In this ring he poured all of his cruelty, malice, and will to dominate all living things. In it had the power to do so. For by divine power the sacred triangles were made the ring was also. One by one every kingdom fell to its power. It had seemed that he would destroy all… But some did not fear but were only angered by this. Together, the three races: Goron, Zora, And Hylian united as one to resist him. Led by them was Hyrule's guardian goddess, Hylia. She led each of them bravely into the dark realm to challenge the evil one. Who is he you ask? He was none other then what you have heard rumored of course. Ganondorf the Deceiver, some call him. Others call him by different titles but he each was not able to explain his treachery. They had once been able to face victory but that had not mattered. Ganon's power couldn't be undone. They faced extinction as the battle still raged on. Ganon was nearly victorious. Hylia's leadership was failing. But amongst the despair there rid a hero. A great leader who rallied them and pressed them on.

"Hurry!" He shouted, "We must not falter. Destroy their forces from the left!"

They immediately obeyed him. In his had he carried the sacred sword known commonly as The Master Sword. It was made of pure light and by the same power that had created Ganon's ring.

"We must not fail! Charge against them!" He shouted again.

And they did. Finally it led to the great battle they waited for. The hero, properly named, Link, and king of Hyrule had challenged Ganon to a duel. On the top of his evil tower they dueled and battled for the freedom of all. He did his best, he fought hard and strong. He fought for the land he loved so much. Link cared for Hyrule as if it were his child. Even a wound could not stop him. Many wounds could not stop him. The sword was knocked from his hand; his strength now began to fail. His wounds held him down. He crawled for his sword but as he took it up Ganon had shattered it. The Master Sword was now in pieces. Ganon smiled and reached to finish his opponent but with one final blow Link had cut both his ring and the triforce of power from him. Ganon, the master of all evil, was defeated. Link was too badly wounded but he died happily with a smile. He had saved the land he loved so much. Hylia and Link's son, Thilien, had mourned his death. Thilien was to take up the throne of Hyrule. He was given a chance to destroy the ring. However with his hidden greed he kept it. Hylia was still at the body of Link's. Her tears only shedding mildly.

"I thank you, Link, Hero of All. If it were not of you then we would have failed for sure. Upon this day I bless you and your bloodline and combine it to mine that when the land that you loved so much will be in danger you shall reincarnate and protect the land once again."

Even though his bloodline was blessed by her it was not enough. Thilien was still greedy and tried to wield this power but it corrupted him, and the ring had a mind of its own. With its corruption it abandoned him and killed him. Thousands of years passed to the third age of Hyrule with is where the great tail of a Sheakah, a fallen King, and all free races become the changers of doom. But who is most to be remembered is the smallest of beings in Hyrule: A Kokirian. The tale I am about to tell you is of one in particular. Can you guess? No, not another Link. He was no Kokiri. Think harder. Have you guessed it? Well if you wish to know who it truly was then you will be surprised to realize it was a girl. Her name is Saria. She was beautiful, smart, and a very talented young girl. And she is the beginning of this story.

Saria was playing with her friends. They were playing a game of hide-and-seek.

"Okay, now let's see who's it," Said one of her friends.

"Well I'm not gonna," declared Mido.

Mido was considered the leader of Kokiri Forest.

"We'll see," Giggled Saria, "Okay, Lina, go ahead and start the count."

Lina nodded and closed her eyes while spinning with her hand pointed out with her pointer finger out. She span three times and stopped.

"Ooh, bad luck, Link," She said sympathetically.

Now this wasn't the Link that you thought. He was a Kokiri that was named after him though. Link shrugged and started counting to a hundred. Everyone ran their different ways. Saria ran a little ways into the forest and then hid behind a tree when she finally heard Link yell is coming. She backed up but fell over into a river. She thrashed around and tried to get back above water. Suddenly she saw something. It was golden and round. She swam towards it and stretched out her hand to pick it up. Her hand closed around it and the mud it hid itself in. Then a force lifted her out of the water. She coughed for air.

"Are you alright?" Link asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Link," She replied.

She pulled the ring to sight level and studied it. Link stared at it and looked at her.

"You look as if you just found something you were looking for for so long. Are you okay?"

She snapped out of her trance and replied, "What? Oh, yes, of course. How are you?"

She froze at her stupid question. She was so sunk into the ring that she didn't know what she was saying.

"Pfft, that's funny, Saria. You never ask questions like that. But hay, I guess we don't need to get you a birthday present anymore. Speaking of which: happy birthday."

She smiled, "You remembered!"

Link laughed and said, "Of course I do! And with all the reminders going around like the 'Happy Birthday Saria' signs and all. I don't think anyone forgot."

She giggled and said, "I guess that's true. So do you know if Impa is coming?"

"Impa always comes here once in a while. She loves playing with us, remember? She knows everyone's birthdays. I bet you can't wait for her fireworks, huh?"

"I never saw fireworks. You know when something new comes I am eager to see it."

Link chuckled and said, "Oh, and no offence but I have to find everyone else. So, I guess you'll just have to sit and watch everyone decorate the forest while I do that."

She giggled and smiled, "Good luck."

He had good luck of course. Since Saria was found first she didn't get to hog winning the game. Instead, another Kokiri, Pierre, won. He was a good friend of Mido's but a clumsy one too.

"Well, you guys go on ahead and play another game without me. I'm going to go surprise Impa."

"Aw, but it's more fun with you," Pierre complained.

"Sorry," she smiled, "Try to have fun without me, okay?"

She waived and they waived back. She waited next to the bridge of the entrance to the forest. After an hour she finally heard a horse whine. Saria got up and saw a woman on wagon.

"Impa, you made it!" She exclaimed.

"Hello, Saria," Impa waived, "Clime on board; I'll take you back with me."

Saria eagerly climbed on and hugged Impa.

"It's wonderful to see you, Impa."

Impa smiled and asked, "You didn't think I was going to miss your birthday, did you? No, not my favorite. I would never do that."

Saria laughed and asked, "So when we get back want to come to my house? I think I can get you some tea or something."

Impa smiled and said, "Thank you, Saria. I would enjoy that."

Saria smiled and then waived at everyone watching them. They stopped next to her house and went inside. Saria took the hot pot out so she could pour the water in the tea pot and add the leaves.

"So you mean to go on with the plan with the fireworks, right?" Saria asked.

"Yes," Impa replied, "Everything seems to be in order. Tonight will be one of the best you had, I promise."

Saria smiled and then poured Impa some tea.

"So what else is the plan for tonight?"

"Oh, you'll see. It's a surprise. Everyone is taking care of everthing."

Saria giggled and said, "That good."

Suddenly Saria became a little down cast.

"What's the matter?" Impa asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," She replied.

"Are you sure?" Impa asked.

"Well…" Saria began, "Latly I've been… I always wanted to know what the outside world was like. I've been here for eleven years now. I wish I could just go someplace else. I'm always playing with my friends about going on adventures to another place outside of here.

Impa leaned in to listen more sympathetically.

"I'm just so bored here. I love it here and I'm happy here but… Nothing really exciting is going to happen after this day goes by. I'll only want more of it. I need to go out there. At least I want go out there. And stay out there for a long time. I don't know if I'll be back here once I do though. I mean to though."

Impa smiled and put lifted Saria's chin, "My dear girl, you are a truly amazing Kokiri. Never have I seen one ever want to go out of the forest yet here you are. And your even pretending to go on adventures. You truly are energetic."

Saria giggled again. The sun came down and the part had started. Some of the Kokiri were dancing. Others were playing the few instruments. Link was sitting down on a table and drinking some milk. Saria was dancing with the others. Link would occasionally look back at her. Sometimes she would smile at him to encourage him to dance with her.

"Go on, Link. Ask her for a dance," said one of Link's friends.

Link looked back at her and back at the empty milk cup and took a deep breath.

"Actually I think I'm going to get another glass of milk."

The two friends looked at each other and at him then took his cup.

"Oh, no you don't," They said at the same time.

Link suddenly got pushed over to her. She smiled and helped him in position. Then they went off. His friends laughed at him as she sort of dragged him along. Impa took a few more rockets out of her wagon and nodded. Mido and Pierre were hiding then came out as Impa left. Mido helped Pierre up on the wagon and waited for him to get their target.

"No, not that one, the bigger one!" Mido whispered

Pierre dug through it and picked up a huger one. Mido laughed quietly when Pierre ran away with it. He followed him and acted normal. Saria just got done dancing with Link. He was took a deep breath and was relieved when it was over. Saria sighed and went off to go get some milk. Link followed to do the same.

Mido was holding the rocket then heard a sparking sound.

"It's done!" Pierre smiled.

Mido looked at him and shouted, "Your supposed to stick it in the ground!"

"It is in the ground!"

"I meant outside!"

The rocket went off and lifted the tent off as well. They were both burnt black. The entire party stared and pointed out at it. It was enjoyable until it turned into a dragon. It started flying down and turning everyone terrified. They tried to get out of the way as fast as possible. Link spotted it and tapped Saria.

"Saria, Saria, be careful of the dragon!" He warned.

"Dragon? There couldn't be a…"

Link tackled her out of the way as the dragon swooped over and turned into a very enjoyable display. Saria and Link laughed as is went off. The other Kokiri cheered happily.

"That was cool!" Mido exclaimed.

"Yea, let's get another one!" Agreed Pierre.

Then two hands grabbed one of their ears.

"Mido," Impa identified, "Pierre, I might have known. Come one, go get all the dishes and wash them. Hurry up."

They groaned and did as she told them. Saria, Link, Lina, and Link's friends were at one table. They had a random conversation about the rocket that was fired. Eventually they all went home and were getting ready for bed. Saria sat at her table. She pulled out the ring and started looking at it. It was so strange. It was a simple design but it was still odd. Impa knocked on the door. She gasped and went to the door.

She opened the door and smiled, "Impa, it's nice to see you."

Impa smiled and said, "I was just checking on you. Did you like the show?"

Saria giggled and said, "Oh, yes. I have had a great time."

"Very good," She smiled.

Impa was about to leave when she saw the round object on the table. Impa squinted at it.

"What's that?" Impa asked.

Saria looked at it and asked, "Oh, the ring? I found it in the river. Link saved me from it when I was trying to get out but it was just right there on the floor."

Impa walked in and stared at it. She was about to pick it up but then when she touched it she quickly retracted her hand and looked at it. She was shocked.

"No, it can't be!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Saria asked.

Impa looked at her and said, "It can't be. You…"

Impa was never seen this shocked before. She started out the door.

"Where are you going?" Saria asked.

"I am leaving. I have things to attend to," Impa replied.

"Things? What things?" Saria asked.

"Questions," she replied, "Questions that need answering."

"But you have only just arrived! I don't understand!"

Impa froze. She turned to Saria.

"I don't either but this is happening too fast. That ring needs to be kept secret. Hide it and keep it safe."

"But Link already knows about it!" She said worriedly.

Impa then replied, "Tell him what I told you. Quickly!"

Saria nodded. She went back and looked at the ring then hid it quickly. She went out the door and ran out to the door to tell Link everything.

Impa road out to Hyrule castle and went into the castle library and then found the deeper archives of the castle. She looked through them and read page by page until she finally found what she was looking for.

_Year 3434, The Second Age, it follows the account of Thilien and the finding of the ring of power:_

_It has come to me, the one ring. I shall make it an heirloom of my Kingdome though I buy it with great pain, and I shall risk no hurt to the ring. The odd little thing as I touched it shrank and the markings I had seen upon it began to fade. It now lies a secret of shadow, a secret that only fire can tell._

Impa gasped and ran to her horse then took off. Two weeks later Saria was walking home with Link. They split paths when she was going inside her home. When she entered it was dark. She heard shuffling.

"H-h-hello?" She asked nervously.

A hand grabbed her by the shoulder. She gasped and sort of screamed.

"Shh! Where is the ring? Is it secret? Did you keep it safe?" Impa asked.

Saria nodded and began to shuffle through a chest. She took out a little secret compartment and lifted the envelope.

"Ah, here it is!" She lifted the envelope.

Impa snatched it and threw it in the fire place.

"What are you doing?!" Saria asked.

Impa stared at the ring then took it out. She looked at it and studied it.

"Hold out your hand, Saria. Don't worry it's quite cool."

Saria extended her hand and bounced it when it touched her. She expected it to be hot but it was just the same temperature as when you normally felt a ring.

"Do you see anything? Anything at all?"

Saria studied it and examined everything then shook her head, "No, nothing at all. It's just normal."

Impa sighed in relief but then Saria spoke up again, "Wait, there are markings. They're appearing out of nowhere. It's some form of dialect; I can't read it."

"The markings of it is that of the Dark World to which the name and language I have no knowledge of. I cannot read that language but I think it is time for you to know a small tale I'm sure you heard before. It is common among all races each telling only one version. Do you remember the King Thilien?"

"Yes," Saria started, "Everyone knows how he could have destroyed the ring but he didn't."

"Yes," Impa answered, "This is that same ring. This ring belongs to Ganondorf."

Saria had poured some tea for Impa and herself.

She sipped some and said, "Just by falling in a river."

"Even that may not have been chance," Impa commented, "I had wondered why the days grew dark but I have finally gotten my answer. All these years the ring has waited patiently and now it has paid off. It has awakened, Saria. It has heard its master's call. Every day the dark man yearns for it; his very thoughts are bent upon having it back."

"But he was destroyed!" Saria interrupted, "Ganon was destroyed."

By hearing its master's name, the ring suddenly whispered a small phrase that neither of them understood. They stared at it.

"No, Saria. He still lives. His physical being was destroyed years ago but his spirit endured. They are one, Ganon and this ring. He put half his life inside this ring to strengthen it more. If this ring endures so will he. He can never find it."

"Alright!" Saria said picking up the ring, "Then we'll put it away. We should keep it hidden and then never speak of it again. No one knows it's here do they?"

There was no reply.

"Don't they, Impa?" Saria asked insecurely.

"…There was one. I searched everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. Among the endless cries and babbling he discerned only one word: Kokiri."

"Kokiri!" Alarmed Saria, "Well! That will lead them here!"

Saria panicked and shouted, "Impa, you have to take this."

"No, no, Saria I can't."

"Impa, please, take it!"

Impa shook her head, "Saria, you cannot offer me this ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!" Saria insisted.

"Do not tempt me, Saria!" Impa nearly scolded, "For I dare not take it. Please, understand that I would take this ring with the will to do good. But through me, that ring could wield a power more terrible to imagine."

Saria closed her hand and realized what had to be done, "What must I do?"

"Pack, quickly!" Impa instructred.

"You must leave, leave the forest. Make for the village of Kakariko. I will meet you there."

"Kakariko," Saria pondered, "What about you? Where will you go?"

"I must see the head of my clan. He is one of the last five of us. Our leader. Don't worry, he is both wise and resourceful. Trust me, Saria. He will know what to do."

"And I think I know the forest enough to get through just fine."

Impa smiled at Saria.

"My dear Saria, the Kokiri are truly amazing children. You could learn everything there is to learn about Kokiri but even then they will still surprise you."

Suddenly they heard shuffling. It was just right by the window.

"Get down," Impa ordered.

She took out her wakizashi and slowly approached the window. As soon as some bushes moved she used the butt of the handle and then lifted Link right out of the bushes.

"Confound it all, Link! Have you been spying?!" She shouted.

"I-I-I wasn't spying on purpose!"

"Oh, weren't you?" Impa glared.

"I heard Saria scream and I just thought to investigate."

"And what did you hear? Speak!" Impa demanded.

"N-n-n-nothing important, I think. That is I heard a lot about some Ganondorf and the end of the world. But please Impa, don't hurt me. Don't do anything that would kill me."

Impa smiled and asked, "No? I suppose not. In fact, I have found a better use for you."


	2. Chapter 2: Estel

"Come on, Link, keep up!" Impa impaired.

Link ran little to keep with the small group of two.

"Now be careful, the both of you. Our enemy has many spies. Birds, beasts," Impa warned.

Saria looked around nervously. How would they know what is spy and what is not?

"This is where I leave you. Is it safe?"

Saria put her hand in the pouch and nodded.

"Never put it on," Impa warned, "No matter what you do. The ring has awakened now and is going to do anything to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

Saria nodded.

"Good luck and may Hylia be with you," Impa wished them and road off.

Saria jumped at a sound. Link walked up to her and gave her a look. She sighed and walked on through the woods. She knew them enough to tell where she was. They traveled though the forest some ways and reached a small area.

"Wow," Link said to himself.

"What is it?" Saria asked.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that, doesn't it bother you that if we keep going we may never come back?"

Saria smiled at him and replied, "Oh, Link. Come on."

She extended her hand. He accepted it and then let her pull him further out. The sun was going down and it was getting late. They stopped and set up a small camp. Saria had a single book to read. Link relaxed against a tree. Eventually they started to drift to sleep for the next day.

"Grr, everywhere I look I get a root sticking out on my back," Link growled.

"Just shut your eyes, and imagine you're at home at your bed," Saria suggested.

Link tried and there was a moment of silents.

"Ugh, it's not working, Saria. I gota face it. I'm never going to get to sleep out here."

Saria giggled to herself and added, "Me neither, Link."

They picked up there things and headed out. They had to pass through some thick brush to continue. As soon as Link walked out of it he took a deep breath and turned to Saria to say something. Only thing was that she wasn't there.

"Y'know this… Saria? Saria!"

He shouted her name a few times then stopped when she appeared right in front of him.

"Whew! I thought I lost you," He said as if he did a job-well-done.

"What are you talking about?" She laughed.

"Oh, just something Impa said. And I stay true to my word."

"What did she say?"

Link straightened his back and impersonated Impa: "'Don't you ever get split from her, young Link.' And know that I don't mean to."

Saria playfully rolled her eyes and said, "Link, were still in the Kokiri Forest; what could possibly happen?"

Link shrugged but then got tackled by something. Saria widened her eyes to what it was before she got tackled by Pierre on accident.

"Saria?" Pierre laughed, "Oh, wow! Mido, look, it's Saria."

Mido smiled and said, "Hi, Saria."

Link forced himself up and grabbed Pierre then threw him off, "Get off her, Pierre."

Suddenly they heard a growl; Mido and Pierre just remembered what they were running from.

"Uh oh, let's go!" They said while shoving Saria in the brush.

Link noticed he was left and then bolted the same direction.

"What did you do!?" Saria asked.

"We found some weird place and thought it was cool! We didn't think we were going to wake anything up!" Mido yelled.

"You went into the sacred grove?!" Saria shouted.

"I guess!" Answered Pierre, "Just run!"

Mido stopped at a cliff. Saria stopped behind him, and Pierre nearly finished the fall. Link stopped but bumped them too hard, sending them all down edge. After a minute of rolling around they landed on top of each other. Link being unfortunate to be on the bottom.

"Pft, trust Mido and Pierre to lead you to safety after getting _you_ in danger."

"What?" Mido asked, "That was just a short cut."

"Yea?" Link asked, "A shortcut to what? Huh?"

"Mushrooms!" Pierre yelled.

Everyone recognized them. They were a special type that could make a special medicine turning you back to your original form if something happened to you. The two ran over to them but Link took time to help Saria before walking over. She did an extra dust off then looked around. They were on a road. Impa warned them not to be on one so she felt the need to warn them.

"I think we should get off this road."

Link looked around but the other two ignored her. Link squinted and he saw something black moving. He taped Saria and pointed it out. She squinted at it too the heard a scream in her head.

"Huh, Get off the road! Quickly!" She urged.

They ran off the road and hid under the root of a tree. Mido and Pierre were smiling at their supply but stopped when they heard a horse sound. Saria looked through the open area of the root and then saw a metal boot pound the ground. She turned around in fear and grasped Link's hand. He looked at her and she let it go. The black cloaked being started sniffing at the area. It was as if he could smell them. If so then they were dead. At least, that's what they could tell. Saria started feeling dizzy. She heard a voice in her head and felt an urge to pull out the ring. She didn't know it but she was slowly about to put it on. Link looked at her and grabbed her hand. She stopped and gasped quietly. The sniffing stopped. Mido thought hard then sighed at the bag. He threw it over and it fortunately distracted the creature so they could get out. They ran as if a nightmare was after them. It probably was.

"What was that?" Mido asked.

Saria put her hand to her chest to get her breath and then looked at the ring.

"We have to get out of here," She warned.

Mido nodded and looked at Pierre. It took them till nightfall to be almost out of the forest. But now they found several of the same riders. They crept around silently and watched each area.

"Do you see anything?" Link asked.

"Nothing," Answered Saria.

"What is going on?" Pierre groaned.

"That Black Rider looked like it was looking for something or _someone_. Saria?"Middo gave her a look.

"Get down!" Link whispered loudly.

They saw another rider looking around on a black stallion.

"Link and I have to get out of here. We need to get to Kakariko Village. Mido, is there another way, other than the main entrance of the forest, for us to get out?"

Mido licked his lips and then bit the bottom one and something snapped in him, "Kokiri River! Follow me!"

He sprinted off and they followed closely. Suddenly one of the riders intercepted them. They yelled for each other to run and scatter a bit. The rider was confused and circled around trying to get sight of at least one of them. Saria was the one it found.

"Run, Saria!" Mido shouted.

Mido jumped on a ramp and directed, "Link, Pierre, get the ropes!"

They did it immediately. Link looked at Saria as she was running.

"Saira!" Link shouted.

He was about to try and help her but Pierre held him back.

"Go!" She urged.

Link pushed off and they cheered her on, shouting for her to jump. She reached the edge and jumped with all her might and landed straight on Link. The Black Rider was forced to stop and take the road with the others. It wailed its phrases as the others followed.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Saria asked Mido.

"There is no crossing. They'll have to take the ninety mile trip back to the main entrance," Mido scoffed.

Saria sighed in relief to know that. A few minutes later they were out of the forest and on Hiylia River. Storm clouds started to build and pour tears of rain. They put on their rain cloaks and docked the raft. Saria looked around and led them to the new built gate of Kakariko Village. A gate keeper opened a door hole then closed it. He opened a smaller one and a saw the four of them.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We wish to stay at the inn," Saria replied.

He opened the door and was surprised to see what he did, "Kokiri? Four of them. And out of the forest none-the-less. What business brings you to Kakariko Village?"

"We are headed for the inn here. We wish to keep our business to ourselves," She replied.

"Alright young miss, I meant no offence. It's just my job to ask questions after nightfall. It's all the talk about strange folk abroad; can't be too careful."

She nodded and then led on hopping to find the inn somewhere. They almost got ran over by a wagon coming their way. With the dark and damp state it was in everyone was in a bad mood.

"Out of my way! Watch we're your going!"

Or, "Move it would ya, you brats."

Otherwise, "What do you think you're doing alone? Kids these days can't listen to their parents."

They got all this and more. Eventually they saw an inn name and were relieved to see it. They opened the door and went in. There were cheers and arguments, laughs and quarrels, or otherwise people were silent and drinking milk.

"Uh, excuse me," Saria said to get the desk's attention.

"Good evening little ones. You must be Kokiri. Now if you're hoping to get a room we have some good sized ones for you. Were always willing to help anyone's needs miss… uh."

Saria remembered to hide her name and said, "Clementine. My name is Clementine."

"Clementine, yes," he said.

"Were friends of Impa the Shiekah. Can you tell her we arrived?"

He raised an eyebrow and thought a moment.

"Hmm, oh yes, Impa, the one who founded this village! Haven't seen her since, at the very least, a year."

Saria froze. They haven't seen her since a year? That was not good news.

"What do we do now?" Link asked.

"We wait for her. It's the only thing we can do," She answered.

They sat at a table and had some food and milk. Link seemed doubtful.

"Link, she'll be here. She'll come. She promised she would."

Link sighed and looked at the dark corner. He saw that man when they came in and he was still staring at them. Or was it at Saria?

"Saria, you probably don't want to know this but that guy's been doing nothin' but staring at you since we came here."

Saria looked at him. He was a tall Hilyan with a sword and mirror shield leaning against the table. He was wearing a brown cloak and what seemed like brown leather armor from shoulder to toe. He was fully equipped for a travel and battle situations. The cloak covered his entire body and the hood made it impossible to see his face. He looked very sophisticated and serious but also dangerous. It made her uncomfortable.

"Excuse me," She said to the man who was serving them, "That man in the corner. Who is he?"

The man looked at the corner and quickly looked back and took a deep breath, "Ooh, he's one of them rangers. Exile Rangers, they call his type. The more dangerous folk that travel the wilds. Around here I haven't heard his name but he goes by Estel."

Saria thought on the name and echoed, "Estel."

She fiddled with the ring a bit then Mido came back pretty happy.

"What the heck is that?" Pierre asked.

"This, my friend, is a pint," He answered.

"It comes in pints?!" Pierre exclaimed.

Mido grunted his answer while drinking.

"I'm getting one!" He exclaimed.

"But you have had a whole half already!" Link shouted.

He looked back at the man who stared at them. Saria was still fiddling with the ring.

She constantly heard her name being called then she heard, "Saria? Sure I know who Saria is. She's over there. Hi, Saria!"

Pierre babbled on and Saria was quick to try to stop him, "Pierre!"

"Whoa, hay! Saria!"

He shoved her back on accident and made her throw the ring up. Saria tried to catch it but instead the ring slipped onto her finger by mere chance. Everyone pointed at the gap and bickered about it. Saria was in a void. She looked around and every face looked different. She heard a voice say her name.

"You cannot hide," It told her, "I can see you. There is no life in this void. Only death."

It scared her. She saw an eye and backed up into a pole. Saria struggled to get the ring off her finger then finally relived herself from it. Each breath was taken in deeply and quickly. It slowed and became shorter with relief later. Then a force grabbed her and shoved to the wall.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Miss 'Clementine,'" The Ranger said to her.

He forced her carefully up the stars as not to hurt her and threw her in his room.

"What do want from me?" She asked nervously.

"A little more caution from you, that isn't a trinket you carry," He said to her.

"I'm not carrying anything!" She lied.

"Indeed," He chuckled, "I can avoid being seen if I wish but to disappear entirely..."

He took off his hood. He was very handsome to her prospective and had long blondish burnet hair.

"Now that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Are you frightened?" Estel asked with a tone.

"Yes," She answered honestly.

"Well, you're not nearly frightened enough. I know what is hunting you."

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal Link, Mido, and Pierre. Estel drew his weapon upon its fling.

"Let her go!" Link shouted, "I won't let you hurt her."

Estel smiled and said, "You have a stout heart young Link. But that isn't going to save you. You cannot wait for the sheikah anymore, Saria. They are coming."

A few minutes later they all were fast asleep. They didn't even hear the wraiths enter the room. Slowly and carfully thy made their way to a bed and raised their blades. As they murdered whatever was in the bed it woke Link up in surprise. Estel watched on the other side of the inn. When the wraiths reviled their kill they were disappointed to find a mockery of a sleeper. Their screams were enough to wake half the town. Maybe even the entire town itself.

"What are they?" Saria asked.

"They were once men. Great servants of Hyrule until Ganondorf swore allegiance and took their command making them one by one his servant of evil. They are a mix of poes and wraiths now. They want revenge on the world for reasons unknown and cannot die. They are always drawn to the power of the One and will never stop hunting you for it. They only answer to one master."

In the morning Estel led them through the wild.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Mido.

"Into the Wild," replied Estel.

They looked at each other. Estel was ahead at a distance to scout its safety.

"So how do we know this, 'Estel,' is a friend of Impa's?" Mido glared.

"A servant of the enemy would seem fitter and feel fouler," answered Saria, "But it doesn't matter. We haven't a choice but to trust him."

"He feels foul enough," Mido grunted.

"Sure, but where is he leading us?" Link woundered.

"To Lake Hylia, Master Link. The secret meeting place of the great races of Hyrule."

"Wow, Lake Hylia! We're going to see the Zora! And maybe even more!"

Link stopped and looked around in the middle of their traveling. He turned around when he started to hear a bit of shuffling.

"Children," He said, "We don't rest till nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pierre asked.

"You already had it," Estel answered almost chuckling.

"We had one, yes. But what about second breakfast?" Pierre asked expecting some sort of, "of course," or, "I suppose."

However Estel was silent. He chuckled and shook his head then continued on."

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pierre," Mido glared.

"What about tea time? Luncheaon? Diner, supper? Don't you think he knows about those?"

"I would not count on it," Mido said straight faced.

An apple then flew over and almost was not caught by Mido. Mido smiled at it and gave it to Pierre. Pierre looked up and was hit in the head by the second one.

"Pierre," Mido said to him as if to say, "Pay attention!"

Soon their path led them into a bog. It was hard to wade through but it was able. Bugs flew around and sometime bit them if they were unaware.

"Jeeze!" Mido shouted, "What are they eating if they aren't going to get a Kokiri!?"

He slapped himself a few times to kill a few bugs. Pierre fell in the bog water when he flailed around. They had to stop for the day. It was too dark to continue. Estel killed a dear so that they could eat then let them sleep a while. Sarai tried to sleep but then she heard a soothing singing voice come from the same direction Estel was at. She listened to his song and could tell it was about a woman. However she couldn't understand a word he said.

"Who is she?" She asked, "The lady you sing of?"

Estel turned around quickly. He didn't expect her to be up.

"Tis the guardian godess Hylia. She gave her choice to a Hylian, Link, and blessed him to reincarnate when Hyrule needed him most. He was once the king of Hyrule."

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"Nothing, she lived on and he died in battle. It was said he loved Hyrule so much that he sacrificed his life and killed Ganondorf. In return he was wounded beyond healing and died in her arms. She blessed him when he faded away. However his son made his sacrifice in vain and let evil live."

"It's too bad that this Link isn't that incarnate," She said looking at the sleeping Kokiri with a smile.

"Get some sleep, Saria. You will need it."

Saria lied back down and closed her eyes to sleep and rest for tomorrow. Estel sat in one place and stared at the full moon. He closed his eyes and thought on what she had said.

"Indeed, it is much too bad that he is not."


	3. Chapter 3: The Fellowship

In the morning the five of them continued their journey and got out of the flesh eating swamp. They took nearly the whole day to get to get to a good position.

Estel stopped at a rock and said, "This watchtower was once a great gate of the Twilight realm. We will rest here tonight."

When they finally climbed the hill to the tower and plopped on the ground. Estel looked around the distance and found miles and miles of rocks and a hilly plain.

"Here, these are for you," Estel said while unwrapping a thing of swords. Perfect sized for them to wield, "I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

Estel disappeared and left the four. Saria was asleep but the she heard crackling and looked over to find Mido and Pierre with a fire up. Link was still fast asleep.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled.

"It's really cold, Saria," Peirre answered.

"We can't have a fire going! Put it out, put it out!" She stopped on it and then got in an argument with the two.

They stopped and Link woke up when they heard a scream. They looked down and saw three wraiths coming close. Sarria pulled out her sword and yelled for them to go. They followed her example and found themselves on the top of the tower. They circled around and looked to see if they were coming anywhere. Saria saw them approach slowly. The others turned and started to tremble. Link was the only one not trebling. You could see him be very bold but you could smell his fear if you were one of the wraiths.

"Get back!" Link shouted and bravely attacked but was cut on the shoulder and moved to the side.

Pierre and Mido weren't able to stand their ground. Saria dropped her sword and started to back away. She couldn't thinks strait suddenly she heard the whispering in her head and she pulled out the ring. One of the wraiths looked at her and pulled out a short sword. It approached her and made her feel like putting the ring on would save her. It didn't. However she saw the wraiths as their true identity and then found her hand slowly approaching the hand of the wraith about to stab her. She yelled for it to stop then finally gained enough willpower to pull away. It angered the wraith and forced it to stab her shoulder. It burned and hurt like nothing else. Suddenly she heard a shout and Estel came to their rescue. He had a torch in his right hand and his sword in his left. He swung the both of them and scared the wraiths. Saria pulled the ring off and screamed like one of them. Link came to her mend and tried to comfort her.

"Saria!" He yelled.

Estel battled with the first one and lit it on fire. The second was scared off by his skill. The third and fourth bumped together when Estel light the third. The fifth and six flew off the edge when they couldn't combat him. He lit the seventh on fire as well as the eighth after a mighty duel. When he couldn't find the last he finally heard some steps behind him and turned around. He took his torch and threw it at it. It stuck to the head and lit it with a fierce fire. Estel looked around and found not a single on left.

"Estel!" Shouted Link, "Help her, please."

Link practically begged.

Estel picked up the sword and said, "She's been stabbed by a morgul blade."

The blade turned to ash and burned his hand. He put it down quickly and sighed.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs the special medicine."

He picked up Saria and tried to get her to their destination.

"But were six days from Lake Hylia! She'll never make it!" Link shouted.

"Hold on, Saria," Estel urged.

"Impa!" Saria screamed.

She couldn't help herself. She faded them the next time she woke she saw Links face and was pale and sweaty.

"Saria?" Link asked, "She's growing cold!"

"Is she going to die?" Pierre asked with worry.

"She's passing on into the shadow realm. Soon she will become a wraith like them."

Estel looked around and then called link over, "Link, do you know the Aethelas plant?"

"Aethelas?" Link asked.

"Kingsfoil," Estel simplified.

"Kingsfoil, yea, it's a weed," Link answered.

"Good," It may help slow the poison. Hurry!"

The two began to look and wonder a little ways. Estel found some and took his dagger to cut a supply. A blade came to his chin and made him stop.

"What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" Asked a familiar and beautiful voice.

Saria was coughing and choking but still breathing. She saw a light and turned to it. It was a woman and a very beautiful one too. She was dressed in traveler's attire but had blond hair and a bright face with pail smooth skin. She spoke in an unfamiliar and ancient language that Saria couldn't understand.

"She's fading," said the woman, "She must get to my father or she will never live."

She instantly switched to another language. The three Kokiri tried to make out what was being said but nothing was understandable. The conversation finished when Estel smiled and grabbed her hand then said words of good luck.

"Zelda," He addressed her, "Ride hard and do not look back."

She nodded and rode off.

"What are you doing?!" Link shouted, "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Estel took a deep breath and then said, "We have to move!"

Zelda was riding as fast but not fast enough. The Wraiths were catching up with her. She turned left, right, she swirled, and rode harder. They were getting closer. They almost could touch her. She spoke something in the ancient language again and went faster. The nine of them were close on her tail. She felt a sick feeling in her stomach. Was she going to make it? She pushed her horse to its limit and them finally heard a sound of a stream. She slowed down and turned around.

"Give up the child, Princess of Hyrule!" warned the leader.

Zelda pulled out her long sword and replied, "If you want her then you must claim her."

They pulled out their broad swords and slowly stopped into the water. Zelda swallowed and took a deep breath. She was about to use a spell until she noticed the water began to stir. She looked to her left and saw a cavalry of water washing by then drowning the wraiths. Saria choked and got Zelda's attention.

"No, Saria," She begged, "don't give in, not now."

Saria felt as if she was fading. She was too close to death to be saved. Zelda felt tears come down her face and hugged her close.

"What grace is given to me by the three, let it pass to her," She prayed, "let her be spared this doom."

The world zoomed over Saria's head. She saw a tower, a man, and a few familiar, worried faces, and even the sun. She started thrashing in her sleep.

"Where am I?" She had to ask.

"You are in the house of the three races. It is now ten in the morning on October the twenty-fourth if you want to know," Impa's voice said.

"Impa?" Saria asked.

Impa's image cleared out in her view.

"I am here," She answered, "And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond aid. But there is still strength in you, my dear Saria."

Saria smiled but then she frowned and asked, "Where were you, Impa? Why didn't you meet with us?"

Impa frowned and replied, "I am so sorry, Saria… I was delayed."

Impa remembered as she was riding to her leader's tower.

"The enemy's hand grows long, the hour is late, and Impa the Shiekah rides to seek counsel with me. For that is why you have come? Is it not, my friend?" Asked the clan leader.

"Layin," She bowed, "Walk with me, I have news."

"…You are sure of this?" He asked.

"Beyond any doubt. I have finally found it."

"So the ring has been found. Yet you had no wit to see it. The love of the Kokiri wood has lessened your sight."

"It was hiden, but still: we have time. Time to counter if we act quickly."

"'Time?' What time do you think we have?" He questioned, "Come with me."

She followed him in the tower and started to talk of the strength of their enemy.

"Ganondorf is still alive, you know this. He cannot yet take a physical form but his spirit and power have not lost any of its potency. He now wields a watch that can pierce cloud, stone, and even flesh. You know what I speak of."

Impa replied, "The Eye of Ganon."

"Yes. His forces have multiplied, his strength is returning. Time is running to short."

"You know this? How?" Impa asked.

"I have seen it," Answered Layin.

They walked into the center room of the tower and there stood a seeing stone. It was round with a dark red shine or so.

"That is a dangerous tool, Layin!"

"Why?" He asked, "Why should we fear to use it?"

He uncovered it and offered her to look into it. Impa took the cover and shook her head.

"Not all of the stones are accounted for. We will have no other idea who is watching."

She covered it again and then a flash of the eye appeared. She put her hand off the cover quickly.

"The hour is growing later than you think," He warned, "The nine have left Hyrule Fortress."

"'The nine?'" Asked Impa.

"They disguise themselves as riders in black."

Impa widened her eyes and started taking short breaths.

"They will find the barer of the ring. And kill whoever holds it."

"Saria," Impa gasped.

She went to one of the doors and it shut by itself. She looked at Layin and then tried another door and another. Each of them closed.

"Do you really think a Kokiri can stand against the power of Ganondorf?"

Impa stared at Layin with confusion.

"Against the power of the ring there is not hope. We must join him, Impa. We must join with Ganondorf. It would be wise."

Impa gave him a glare and replied, "Tell me old friend: Since when did the great Sheikah, Layin, abandon reason for madness!?"

Impa took out her blade and then felt a force grab her and take put her against the door. She was dropped the she countered with her own and dueled with him. She was skilled but he wasn't an ordinary Shiekah. Her skills weren't enough to hit him. She tried and tried but she made no progress. Leyin forced her back again this time using a better force and now had control of her.

"I gave you the chance of adding me willing me but it this is the path you shoos then you have elected the way of pain!"

He used more power to throw her up. Once she hit the sealing she heard her name.

"Impa?"

She gasped and smiled, "It's nothing to worry about."

"Saria?" A cheerful voice asked, "Saria!"

"Link," Smiled Saria.

"Link has hardly left your side," Impa explained with a smile.

"We were that worried weren't we, Impa?"

"And by the skills of Rarue you are starting to mend," Impa explained.

"Welcome to The Hiding Place," Said an old man.

"'The Hiding Place?'" Saria asked.

"It is a place for all the races of Hyrule to come and recover some strength. Some live here but its barley populated," Impa explained, "Go, you should take a look around. These borders are well protected."

Saria stood up and rubbed her shoulder. She followed Link around and looked at the beautiful sun-filled area. When she turned around Mido and Pierre ran to meet her. They had a joyful meeting and told each other what happened. They also told Saria about Zelda and how she rescued her.

"And her strength returns," Rarue commented.

"The wound will never fully heal, "Impa sighed, "She has to bare it the rest of her life."

"Yes, and to come so far with the ring she has proved such magnificent immunity to the ring's temptation."

"It is a burden she should not have to bare," Impa said, "We must not ask any more of her."

"Impa," Rarue replied, "The enemy is moving and he may actually fine us here if we do not act. And Layin, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"His betrayal is a great wound and is still being made. He has started to breed an enemy that can move in daylight and come across a great distance with speed. They are of a larger size then any hog or orc."

"This devilry cannot be concealed by my people!" Rarue said, "Impa, the time of our people is ending. Who are you going to look to when we have left this land? The Zora and Gorons are starting to lose strength as well."

"Then we must trust the Hylians," Impa answered.

"The Hylians are weak," Rarue replied.

"The Hero of Time is no longer existent. They are scattered and leaderless. The blood of Hylia with her blessing has been bitterly spent to the last drop. The bloodline is broken. There is no longer a 'Link.'"

"There is one who can lead them. One who can reclaim the Throne of Hyrule."

"He turned from that path long ago. He has even severed his titles as a noble, a knight, and a king. He has chosen exile and become a ranger. He will not do it."

Impa sighed and said, "He may yet."

Impa watched as the three races road into the hideout. Knights from different kingdoms came. Some were of Hyrule's special guard. The Zora and Gornons came as well. She sighed and then prepared for the meeting.

Estel was in the Hall of Legends. It was a room that had arts of the Battle for Hyrule. A Knight came down the stairs and stared at it. He froze and turned around at Estel.

"Hay, you ain't on of the people here," He said.

"Rangers are welcome here," He replied.

The Knight smiled and asked, "So who are ya then?"

"A friend of the Shiekah and of Lord Rarue," He answered.

"Then I suppose we have come in a common purpose," He chuckled.

He looked at an alter and raised his eyebrows.

"The Shards of the Master Sword," He smiled, "The blade that cut the ring and triforce of power from Ganon's hand."

He gripped it with two hands and smiled. He traced with his finger then twitched.

"It's still sharp?" He asked.

Estel stared at him and made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Neh, but nothing then a broken heirloom!" He said carelessly and put the blade back to its place but it fell to the ground.

He stopped then went on and sucked his cut. Estel inhaled and stood to his feet. He walked over to the sword and carefully put it back to its place. He shuttered and put his hand to his chest and looked away while backing up.

"Why do you fear the past?" Asked Zelda, "You are Thilien's heir, not Thilien himself."

"Yet the same blood runs through my veins… the same weakness," Este replied almost in tears.

He looked ashamed.

"Your time will come," She started, "The ring will try to take you and its evil will face you but you will defeat it."

Estel listened to her but still felt ashamed of himself.

"_The power of darkness is strong but you are the heir. You are the half-blood child of Hylia. Its power has no control over you, over me, over us._"

She took his hand and led him to a small bridge where they first met.

"_Do you remember when we first met?_" She asked

"_I thought I strayed into a dream. But that was a child who went off to play instead of studying like he should have,_" He smiled.

"_We both know you were learning from the ancient heroes of time. Do you remember what I said to you?_" She asked.

He traced his hand from her neck to the necklace that she wore.

"You said that you would bond yourself to me and forsake the immortal life of your people," He replied.

"And I still stand by that," She smiled, "I have made my choice. I would rather spend one lifetime with you then spend all the ages alone."

Estel felt a necklace in his hand and saw Zelda's neck bare.

"I choose a mortal life."

"You cannot give me this!" He urged as if he couldn't be responsible for something.

"It is mine to give to whom I please… Like my heart."

She tightened his grip on the necklace and looked him in the eye. They drew close and gently kissed. They parted then entered into a kiss again.

The next day the meeting opened Rarue with a few words, "Races of all of Hyrule, friends of old and kin, you have been called here to decide the fate of Hyrule. Bring forward the ring, Saria."

Saria took it from her pouch and placed it on the pedestal. Everyone gasped and looked surprised.

"So it really was found," Said one of the knights.

Everyone stared at it.

"In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west there was still a small pale light. A voice then cried out, 'Your doom is near! Thilien's Bane has been found!'"

He slowly approached it and requited, "Thilien's Bane."

Rarue instantly got up and shouted, "Groose! Take a seat!"

Groose stopped in his trance and sat back down.

"Now we must decide how to destroy this wepon."

"But it is a gift," Groose interrupted, "A gift to the foes of darkness. Let us use it against him! After all by our blood and out people aren't your lands kept safe? Give Hyrule the wepon of the enemy and let us use it to stop him once and for all!"

"You cannot wield it!" Warned Estel, "None of us can!"

Groose looked at him and asked, "And what would an Exile like you know of this matter?"

A Zora, properly named Rilkin, stood up in anger and shouted, "That is no mere ranger!"

Everyone looked at him and listened, "He is Link, the descendant and incarnate of the Heroes of old."

"Link?" He chuckled, "So this is Thilien's heir?"

Rilkin added, "And heir to the throne of Hyrule."

Link sighed and said, "S-sit down, Rilkin."

"Hyrule has no king!" Groose glared, "Hyrule doesn't even need a king."

Impa spoke up, "Link is right. We cannot wield it."

Rarue spoke up, "Thus you have only one choice: the ring must be destroyed. One of you must do this."

There was a silents.

"One does not simply walk into that realm. Its gate is guarded by more than just orcs. It is a barren wasteland filled with fire, ash, and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume."

"Did you not hear what lord Rarue has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

"Oh, and you are the one to do it?" Groose asked.

"It has to be done somehow," Said a Goron named Daruni.

"And if we fail!" Groose shouted, "What then? What happens if Ganon takes back his ring?"

Daruni shouted, "Well, what are you going to do about it, eh?"

Suddenly the entire room got into an argument. Link sighed and shook his head. Saria stared at the ring. Impa got up and shouted out at them.

"While you bicker about this you are only letting Ganondorf become stronger! You will never escape the fire that is to come; you'll all be destroyed!"

Groose locked into argument with her. Saria looked at Link. He had his hand to his head and then saw three triangles on his hand but then they disappeared. She looked at the ring and flames appeared in it. She couldn't take the bickering anymore. She stood up and shouted then:

"I will take it!"

No one answered.

"I will take it!" She yelled again.

They looked at her in surprise as she explained, "I will take the ring to destroy it… Even though I don't know the way."

"I will help you carry this burden, Saria. As long as it is yours to bear," Impa volunteered.

Link stood up and said, "By my life or by death I can protect you; I will. You have my sword."

Rilken stood up and added, "And you have my fins."

Daruni also joined and added, "And my fists!"

Groose hummed to himself and raised an eyebrow.

"Welp, it looks like your carrying all our fates with you. If this is what everybody wants then Hyrule shall see it done."

Link—the younger on that is—spoke up and shouted, "Hay! I'm coming too. Saria isn't going anywhere without me. Besides, my name is Link too so that has to count for something!"

Rarue looked serious and asked, "I find it is hard to separate you anyway since she was invited to a secret meeting and you were not."

He smiled at the end and then Link and Saria smiled at each other.

"Hay, wait!" Mido shouted, "Were coming too! You'll have to tie us up in a sack if you want to send us back!"

Pierre added, "Yea! And besides: you need someone with intellegenc with this sort of mission…quest…thing."

Mido gave Pierre a look and said, "Well that roots you out, Pierre."

Pierre smiled but then looked puzzled at Mido.

"Nine companions," Rarue counted, "Very well, you shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pierre cheered and to everyone's laugh asked, "So, where are we going?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Alternet Path

Link, or Estel as they still had the habit of calling him, stepped down the stairs fully ready and packed. He had packed his bow and carried his sword and mirror shield on his back. He stopped at a stone and smiled at it. Link slowly cleaned it off and listened to Rarue as he spoke.

"Your mother found no choice but to bring you here. In her heart she knew that you were going to be hunted all your life. We of the sages can still re-forge the blade but remember: only you can wield it. Only you have the power."

Link sighed and replied, "I don't want that power. I never wanted it."

"You cannot hide forever. You must come back one day."

"Then that day is not today," Link answered.

Zelda walked down some stairs with swords and all sorts of equipment in her arms.

"Hello, little ones," She greeted, "I have some things for you."

They approached her and she gave them some things, "This armor should be you size."

They slipped on the armor and put their tunics over it.

"Oh, and Saria, can you come here?" She asked.

Saria ran over and Zelda pulled out another blade, "I almost forgot. Estel told me to give these to you."

She first pulled out a blade.

"This was the first sword he used. He was just your size and about a little taller. He found it in the Kokiri forest."

Saria examined it and said, "The Kokiri sword!"

"Yes," She answered, "And Estel told me to give you this as well."

She pulled out a beautiful shiny piece of armor.

"This is Mithril. It is as light as a feather and hard as a dragon scale," Zelda smiled.

Zelda helped Saria put it on and said, "There, Estel would be pleased to see how you look."

Saria didn't look any different only because she wore it under her knew tunic. That was about the only difference you saw her. She still looked nice with the sword as well.

"Why do you keep calling Link Estel? You do know we know his name. You know it too don't you?"

Zelda giggled and replied, "I do but he will always remain Estel to me."

"Why?" Asked Saria.

Zelda replied, "'Estel' means 'hope' in the ancient language. His mother brought him here and he was raised here. I wasn't born at the time but I was told the story. When we first met it was on that bridge there. He was fifteen and I was twelve. We have been… close ever since."

Saria smiled and asked, "How close?"

Zelda answered, "Very!"

Saria smiled and asked, "Do you love him?"

Zelda smiled and answered, "Yes, more than anything."

Saria smiled and giggled. Zelda smiled back and saw Link look at her and then quickly look away and walk off. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Saria, come on. Were about to leave," Warned Rilkin.

She nodded and followed him.

"You who travel with the young kokiri. No bond or oath shall outdo the oath you have made to her. May you go and with the blessing of Hylians, Gorons, and Zora be with you."

Impa looked at Saria and said, "We are waiting for you."

Saria looked at everyone and took a deep breath. She walked through them then they followed.

"Which way, Impa? Left or right?" Saria asked.

"Left," She replied.

Link was at the tail of the group but he stopped to smile at Zelda. She was trying to conceal her crying. She looked down then looked him in the eyes. He smiled a little more and bowed his head before going off. She put her head down again and exhaled.

Link followed them and the journey started. Their path led them through a few fields and passes and then it was supposed to lead them through the Hylian Fields. They stopped to rest and were near their path.

"One, two, three, four, five, very good, there," smiled Groose.

"Nice job, Pierre," Mido complimented.

"Okay, faster," Groose warned.

They started clashing faster.

"Move your feet," Link corrected.

Saria and younger Link watched them practice. Link gave Saria some food and ate some of it himself.

"If anyone were to ask my opinion on this road—which I note you're not—I would say were taking the long way around. Impa, we could go through this mountain's mines. I recognize it. These belong to my cousin, Groni. He could help us," Suggested Daruni.

Impa was quick to answer, "No, Daruni, I wouldn't take that pass unless I had no choice."

Daruni grunted and dismissed himself. Rilkin stood wary on top of a rock. He squinted at something and tried making it out.

"Ow!" Pierre yelled.

"Oh, sorry!" Groose said quickly.

Pierre kicked him and Mido smiled and played along. He hit Groose's leg just right tom make him fall on his back. Saria and young Link broke out in laughter as they tackled Groose. Estel smiled and chuckled before trying to break the fun only to be hauled into it.

"Gentlemen, that's enough," He said to them.

Mido and Pierre felt Estel try to stop them but they teamed up on him and used the back of his knees to make him fall on his back. He grunted his surprise and then felt Mido tackle him and began to wrestle. Saria and Link broke out in an even bigger laughter. It all stopped once Link spotted Rilkin looking at something and then curiosity struck him too.

"What's that?" Young Link asked.

"Nothing," Daruni thought, "It must be a whisk of cloud."

"But it's moving fast and against the wind," Groose factored.

"Spies from the white tower!" Rilkin finally identified.

"Hide," Estel shouted.

Everyone scrambled to take all their things and hide out of sight so they wouldn't be seen. As the birds passed them made screeches and disappeared.

"Spies from Layin's tower. We'll have to take the top of mountains!" Impa announced.

A few hours later they were near the path in the mountain tops. Saria was cold but warm enough to continue. She was exhausted from all the up-hill climbing, however, and started flipping over.

"Saria!" Estel shouted.

He stopped her and picked her up. She shivered and hugged Estel for warmth. He used his cloak to cover her frigid body. She checked for the ring but it disappeared. It wasn't there! She looked around desperately. Estel could tell she was looking and pointed it out. Groose picked it up and entered a trance.

"It is such astrange thing that we have to suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing. I mean, it just a ring but somehow it's more than that."

"Groos," Estel said.

"Such a strange little thing," Groose said before hearing Estel again.

"Groose!"

Groose looked up and at Estel.

"Give Saria the ring," He growled.

Groose looked at Saria then at the intimidating look that Estel wore.

"Sure, fine, whatever. Not that I care for it or anything," Groose chuckled.

Saria snatched the ring and sated at Groose. Groose looked at Estel again and chuckled. He messed with her hair, picked up his Hylian shield and moved on. Saria sighed in relief as he left. Estel's hand slowly removed itself from Saria's sword. Estel stood up and helped Saria move on.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Link," She said.

"Just stick with 'Estel' so that we don't get confused," He smiled.

She nodded in understanding and walked on. On the top of the path the mountain was getting very heavy with snow. A storm also war raging. Rilkin was the only one, other than the Kokiri, that was light enough to walk on it. However he was cold like nearly everyone else. Estel, Groose, and maybe Daruni were probably fine but then again Daruni was shaking. Impa and the others had to depend on their cloaks. Rilkin listened hard and cold hear chanting.

"There is someone's voice in the air," he mentioned.

"It's Layin!" Impa said to alert everyone.

They ran against the wall when a small avalanche fell.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Estel shouted, "Impa, we have to turn around! This isn't safe."

"No, we must keep going!" Impa replied.

The mountain began to rumble and then lightning struck it. They slamed against the mountain again to avoid getting defeated by the mountain. Estel thought quickly and pulled Saria into his cloak to guard her from the cold. The snow covered them but they managed to dig out.

"This is suicide!" Groose shouted, "We should go back to Hyrule Fields and take the road to my city!"

"Hyrule Fields takes us too close to the White Tower of the Sheikah traitor!" Estel argued.

"W-w-we w-won't be able t-to go over th-th-this mountain. Let's j-just go u-under it! It would b-be better!" Daruni shouted frigidly.

Impa looked as if she was remembering a nightmare. She looked at Saria in Estel's warmish arms and covered with his cloak and some snow.

"Let Saria decide," She said.

Saria paused an thought a moment.

"Not to rush but we can't stay here for too long! This cold is going to kill the four of you!" Groose warned.

"Saria?" Estel asked.

She looked at him was still shaking in his arms.

"We'll go though the caves," She decided.

"So be it," Sighed Impa.

She led them through a pass and down a path that was going though some rock and stone paths.

"Saria, come here and help me, would you?" Impa asked, 'how is your shoulder?"

Saria smiled and replied, "Its fine, thanks for asking."

"And the ring?"

Saria's smile faded.

"You felt its power grow, didn't you? So did I. It is going to start bringing dangers to us from outside out fellowship, of course, but I also fear within."

Groose passed by but with sigh and grumbling.

Saria swallowed and asked, "Then who do I trust?"

"There is no one you can really trust, Saria," Impa answered, "But we must continue to the end."

"There they are," Daruni smiled.

There was a door in the center of the entire stone wall but it was enchanted to not let anyone pass unless the password was spoken.

"It's unbelievably hot down here," Link said.

"That's because we're at the foot of Deatth Mountain," Rilkin explained.

"'Death Mountain!'" Exclaimed Mido.

"Yes, it's a volcano. Just be cautious and stick close to us," Estel urged.

Mido gulped and looked at Pierre. They stopped at the door and Impa read the imprinting on it.

"So what do you think that means?" Mido asked after Impa was done.

"It should be simple," Impa answered, "but I haven't been here for so long I don't even know."

"Read it one more time. It usually helps," Pierre said.

Impa looked at him and sighed, "Alright: Here is the door to the depths of Death mountain. Ye who is of the Royal Family of Hyrule, play, and enter."

"Hmm, weird," Pierre said, "Well, can't help there. So if we can't find out what this does then what are you going to do?"

"For one I would like to be free from meaningless chatter. While that is I will think on this. I haven't done anything here since I was Zelda's personal guard."

Hours passed. Pierre and Mido were practicing their rock throwing and did very well at aim. Estel stopped them and warned them not to disturb the water.

Link was bored so he engaged in conversation with Estel and Saria, "So Estel, where did you grow up at?"

Saira quickly answered, "I can answer that. He grew up at the Hiding Place. Zelda told me a bit of the story."

Estel smiled and answered, "I have, indeed."

"If your name is Link then why do you still want to be called Estel everyone know you are Link."

Estel replied, "I prefer to be called Estel because it was the name Rarue gave me and the name Zelda remembers me by. It carries much memory and helped me escape the fate of death a few times. I am being hunted and hunted I will be till death of I become king. Truthfully I never wanted to be king. But I will never escape that fate."

Link smiled and said, "It sounds as if it is a doom then a privilege to ya."

"It is neither. I will become king but I do not wish to be till the need is dire. That day is drawing faster than I hoped."

Saria giggled and said, "Zelda told me you two were in love since you first met."

"We were and still are," Estel smiled.

He frowned and finished with, "But sorrowfully I shall never see her again. And I wont be going back to the Hiding Place."

"Why?" Saria asked.

"Because she won't be there."

"What makes you think that?" Link asked.

"Don't pay attention to it," Estel replied, "You don't have to worry for it."

Saria looked at him sadly and sighed.

She looked at the door and said, "'Play.' Hmm, play…Play…Play. Play. Play. Play! Play! Of course it wants us to play! Impa, what was that Family song you had? You told us about it a year ago. You played it for us!"

Impa clicked and smiled, "You bright girl, you are smart to think about these things."

Impa got in front of the doors and whistled a small tune. The doors automatically opened and let them in. The water seemed to move with a waive motion. It seemed strange. Groose and Estel were both trying to make out its strange movement. Impa used a lighting spell and looked around.

"Soon enough you'll bet the honor of meeting my cousin," Daruni smiled, "He may be headstrong but he loves guests. This cave belings to him and that's what they call it: a cave."

Groose looked around and widened his eyes, "Augh, this isn't a cave this is a tomb!"

Saria and the rest of the Kokiri looked in front of their feet and backed up from a body. Daruni looked around in shock. Rilkin ran to the body and grabbed an arrow.

"Goblins!" He alerted.

He readied his fins and the others went to arms.

"That settles it! We make for Hyrule Fields; we should have never have come here!" shouted Groose, "We have to get out of here. Get out hurry!"

Just then Saria was getting dragged by something.

"Saria!" They shouted.

They tried to stop her from being take.

Link acted quickly and shouted, "Estel!"

He turned around and He and Groose bounced to action. Link pulled out his sword and slashed at the beasts arm. It pulled back but more came like a swarm of bees. The four of them were grabbed after that. Groose ran in the water and cut an arm. Rilkin used his fins as boomerangs and cut two others. Estel cut two in one slash and caught Pierre. He brought him to land and then rejoined the battle. Saria screamed Estel's name when she saw the face of the water beast. Groose cut a few other arms and retrieved Link and Mido. Estel was struggling to get Saria. Rilkin used his fins again. Estel cut one more arm and made the creature's grip loose enough for Groose to catch her.

"Into the cave! Quickly!" Shouted Impa.

"Rilkin!" Groose shouted so that he would help slow the beast from catching them.

Rilkin used his fins and blinded to creature. It still followed but the rocks toppled over it when it tried to go through the door. Everyone was taking short breaths.

"We now have only one choice," Impa sighed, "We will have to go through the mountain. With any luck we will be able to go through without being noticed."

They followed Impa and slowed their breath. The place looked completely abandoned. Impa led them through the cave and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The cave was humid. Eventually they stopped at a three path room. Impa looked at each of them and sighed.

"I don't remember this," She said.

Everyone settled in and waited for Impa to remember what the path was. Saria sighed and looked down and then squinted. She panicked once she saw something moving.

She ran to Impa and said, "There's something down there!"

"It's Gollum," She replied, "He's been tracking us for three days."

"He escaped Ganon's Tower?"

"Escaped… or set loose?" Impa optioned.

Saria widened her eyes.

"He knows you have the ring and will do anything to get it back. Smeagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Smeagol was his name. Before the ring found him; before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity he wasn't killed by anyone while they had the chance."

"'Pity?'" Asked Impa, "It was pity that stayed anyone's hand if they looked at him long enough. Some of the people who live deserved to die, but some who die deserved to live on. Can you give them that, Saria? If he was given any pity then they may have changed the tide for the good. My heart tells me he may have a part to play in this whether it is good or evil."

Saria nodded but after a few seconds she started to cry.

"I wish none of this had happened," She sobbed, "I wish that the ring had never have come to me."

Impa replied, "So do many who live at times such as this but that is not for them to decide. All we need to decide is what to do when the time comes. There are more forces at work than the ones you see, Saria. But even I had to learn this. You were meant to find the ring witch in any case you were also meant to have it. I believe that the goddesses choose you because you were the only one who could do this. Surly that is an encouraging thought."

Saria smiled and Impa looked up to say, "There, it's that way."

"She remembered," Mido smiled, "It was getting boring here."

"Well, I'm not certain, but I could smell less of a foul odder here. When in doubt, Mido, you should try following your sense of smell."

Once they reached the end of the stairs Impa looked around and said, "Allow me to risk a bit more light."

The small Kokiri children widened their eyes at the sight of the huge structures of pillars.

"Now there's an eye opener for you," Link exhaled.

"Come, this way. This is the one of the great Goron cities of Death Mountain," Impa explained, "It is easy to get lost if you don't know the way."

They followed her but once Daruni saw a small passage he was shocked to see what it was. He ran over in haste and alerted everyone.

"Daruni," Impa called.

They followed him and stopped at a grave stone. Impa looked at it and sighed.

"'Here lies Groni, the lord of under Death Mountain.' It is as I have feared: he is dead."

Daruni started to cry. Groose put his hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort his friend. Impa looked over a book and picked it up. It seemed to be some sort of chronicle.

"It reads like so, 'We can't get out. They have taken the bridge and second hall. We've bared the gates but cannot hold them for long. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out; they are coming.'"

Right as she finished everyone heard a crash. Their gaze turned to Pierre. He looked ashamed. The sound echoed on and then the entire skeleton that was sitting on the well fell through and made it worse. The echo went on for two minutes. They were silent and even holding their breath. When it stopped nothing happened. They all sighed in relief.

"You fool," Impa scolded, "You could have given out position. That would only make things worse for crossing. Don't do anything like that again!"

He nodded and fiddled with his hands nervously. Then there was a deep booming sound. Screeching soon enforced it and the beat came louder and faster. Link looked down at Saria's sword. The jewel glowed red.

"Saria!"

She looked down and gasped.

"Hogs!" Rilkin identified.

Groose ran out to the entrance and looked for a sign of their enemy. He barley didn't dodge a flying arrow. Another followed and almost hit him again. Estel ran over and helped him close the doors. They heard a roar and groaned.

"They have a cave troll," Groose said as if also to say, "Oh brother."

Estle picked up an axe and locked the doors.

"Get back! Stay close to Impa!" Estel warned the Kokiri.

Impa pulled out her blade and they followed her example. Groose and Estel worked to keep the door blocked. Rilikin passed a few more axes and then readied himself for battle. Estel took out his bow and two arrows. Groose took out his sword and shield.

"Graah! Let them come! There still one Goron here to show them how to fight!" Daruni roared.

Their enemy banged against the wooden, but still strong, doors. As soon as an opening Estel shot an arrow and Rilkin used his fins. The door finally burst open and Rilkin and Estel threw another ranged attack. It wasn't enough. Estel used a fire arrow since he had them but then was forced to use his sword. Everyone got locked into battle. Mido and Pierre did more of guarding Saria then attacking like what Link seemed to have talent of. A roar sounded again and the gates were burst wide open. Link gulped but bravely jumped between it legs. Rilkin used one of his fins to hurt it.

"Oh, dear," Link said as the foot was about to smash him.

Somehow the force stopped. He looked behind the creature and saw Estel and Groose pulling on the chain. It swung its mace but the both of them ducked.

Groose looked down and said, "Oh, not good!"

His hand was tied up in the chain. He received the surprise of getting hit by the troll's hand. He flew over and hit a wall.

"Ooh, that hurt," He groaned.

He was extremely dizzy as well. He tried to make out the goblin that tried to stab him but it was hard to do just that. As soon as he gained sight he braced for the pain. A sword flung into its neck and stopped it. He looked to his left and saw Estel nod. Daruni restled with the troll. The two were in a small battle lock and ended with Daruni being throne but accomplished straining the troll's shoulder. The troll the turned to Rilkin and tried using the chain to hit him. Rilkin dogged three swings then trapped the troll using a pillar. He climbed up and the used his electrical power punish the creature. It still wasn't enough. Rilkin jumped off and ran to a safer place but continued to fight. Mido and Pierre hid Saria behind a pillar and guarded her the best they could. They ended up getting separated. Saria tried hiding from the troll as it hunted for her. She stopped when she thought she was safe and that it gave up.

"Saria!" Estel shouted once he saw her get frightened into a corner.

He tried running to her but there was so much in his way. Saria tried getting away from the beast but it was no use.

"Link! Link!" She shouted crying out Estel's real name.

He was exhausted but when he saw her in danger he quickly found strength and jumped in front of the beast.

"Saria!" He shouted before trying to save her.

He shoved the spear into the troll and tried driving it deeper but it slammed its arm into him and threw him into a stone pillar. He was knocked senseless but could still feel the urging shaking from Saria. She tried again to get away but then she was cornered again and the spear was forced into her. She grunted and moaned in the pain of the impact. As soon as the troll felt she was dead it let go and let her fall to the ground. Link was wide eyed at the scene.

"Saria?" He said, "Saria!"

Link found his fear turning to anger and then started to fight harder. The others did the same. Mido and Pierre jumped on the beast and turned onto spike constantly stabbing at its back. Impa and Daruni took advantage of this and started to fight with the beast. Mido was thrown off and Daruni was pushed to his back. Rilkin steadily went in front of the troll and waited for Pierre to strike. As soon as it happened he took his chance and threw a fin into its mouth. It came out and landed back onto his forearm. The troll groaned and finally fell to the ground, lifeless. They investigated Saria's incident.

Estel crawled over and exhaled, "Oh, no."

Once her turned her around she grunted and coughed for air.

"She's alive," Link said in relief.

"It's alright; I'm not hurt," She smiled.

"You should be dead!" Estel said, "That spear would have skewered wild pig!"

"I think there is more to this Kokirian then that we see," Impa said seeing the shiny shirt under her tunic."

"Mithril!" Daruni exclaimed, "Why you are certainly full of surprises little Saria."

A sound alarmed them and warned them of another wave.

Impa looked at the top of the ledge and directed, "We must go! The bridge is the best place to exit, come!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Lady of Light

The group wasted no more time. They ran out of the room and followed Impa to try and get out. The creatures were everywhere and were soon going to trap them. It didn't take too long for them to be trapped. The stood in the circle and stayed ready to fight. But when the goblins were ready a roar discouraged them. They ran back up the pillar and retreated to safety. They heard the growl again and watched a fiery light come close.

"What is it this time?!" Groose growled.

Impa closed her eyes and listened to the growl before answering, "A Balrog, a deamon of the ancient world. This fight is beyond any of you, run!"

They turned and ran through a door and into a stair room.

"Whoa!" Groose shouted, his arms flailing.

Rilkin grabbed him and pulled him back. Impa started to walk down the stairs exhaustedly and stopped for breath.

"Impa?" Estel asked confused.

He never saw Impa like this.

"Lead them on, Link. The bridge is close."

She pointed to it and Estel looked back up the stairs. He swung his sword and took a step up but Impa forced him back down.

"Do what I have said! Swords are no longer in use here."

Estel sighed and ran down the stairs. He led them on as he was told but the whole company halted when there was a gap. Rilkin jumped it without hesitation.

"Impa," He beconed.

Impa jumped it and was caught by Rilkin. Estel picked Link up.

"You first, Link," He said before throwing him.

"Mido, Pierre," Groose said before taking the risk of jumping the gap with the two.

The gap increased. Daruni scratched his head and then pointed at the sealing. He backed up and rolled into a ball before falling and making the jump just barely. Rilkin and Impa caught him but the disadvantage was the gap got bigger. Estel looked at the gap and at Saria. He gasped and thre Her further back.

"Saria look out!"

He ran a few steps and barley made his own escape. They looked back and saw the stairs upward break off because of falling boulders. The stair case couldn't support itself because of the vibration. Their life was now hanging on thread. The case rocked to the left a little then back.

"Steady," Estel said to Saria, "Lean forward!"

The stair case started falling forward and bumped into the next.

"Now!"

The two jumped to the other side and they were able to continue.

"Over the bridge! Run!" Impa shouted.

She turned around and the demon finally showed itself. She shook her head and ran to the bridge. Everyone but her made it.

"I can't let you go any further!" Impa shouted.

The demon light up brighter as if to scoff at her bold statement.

"Impa," Saria shouted.

"Go back to the shadow where you belong!"

It took out a sword and then swung down at her.

Impa did a few quick hand motions and then sliced the sword in two. She took short breaths from the power drainage and looked up at it.

"I will not let you go any further. Your dark flames shall not avail you! I am Impa, a Shiekah and servant of the Royal Family of Hyrule, a servant of Hylia and the three goddesses, Farore, Din, and Nayru. I will not let you pass!"

The demon snorted at her and took out a whip. It cracked it once and then took up to strike her again.

"You will not pass!" Impa shouted at it and then pounded the ground with a rumble.

The bridge collapsed half way and dropped the demon to the abyss below. She sighed and turned around. Before she could walk to the other side of the bridge a force pulled her down. She grabbed on the side but lost her sword.

Saria ran down but Groose stopped her, "No! No!"

"Impa!"

Impa tried to climb up but the rock began to break.

"Get out of here!" She shouted.

The rock gave up on her weight and dropped her with the Balrog.

"No!" Saira screamed long and loud.

Estel stood there not believing what had happened. His eyes were wide and shocked.

"Link!" Groose shouted to him.

Estel turned around and ran up the stairs. Arrows flew at him but missed every time. Everyone seemed distressed. Impa was a very valuable friend to all of Hyrule. Link cried to himself. Mido tried to comfort Pierre but even he was teary eyed. Daruni and Groose were having an argument about going back in. Rilkin seemed melancholy.

Estel wiped the blood from his sword and said, "Rilkin, get them up."

Rilkin looked at him for a moment and then nodded. He approached one but Groose detested.

"Just leave them alone for a second for goodness sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be scouring with those creatures. We will have to make for the forest. Come, Daruni, Groose, Rilkin, get them up. On your feet Link."

Link nodded at him and sniffed.

"Saria? Saria!" Estel addressed her.

She wasn't making any sound but she still had tears in her eyes. He approached her and hugged her to comfort her. She hugged back and began to pout. He soon was able to help stop her and lead them on to the sacred woods. It was a small forest that even creatures of darkness would think twice before entering. He ran ahead a little ways and crossed a stream. He smiled at the sight of the green plentiful trees that were at the distance. With a silents they ran in to the forest and traveled deep within. The air was fresh and it seemed to have a light aura to it but the paranoid feeling filled you.

"Stay close, little ones," Daruni warned, "These woods are not to be getting lost in. They say there is a girl with terrible power here. All who look at her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Saria looked around and heard her name being called. She stopped and looked around.

"_Saria, you are coming to us, and you bring great evil with you_," It whispered.

With not another moment's notice arrows were being pointed at them. They stopped in their tracks and looked around. They were everywhere. Each of them were Hylians and seemed to be richly clothed with the sort of armor they wore.

"Your friend, the Goron, was breathing so loud that we could have shot him in the dark," Stated one of the Hylians.

Daruni scratched his head and said, "Uh, Link, these woods seem to be dangerous. Maybe we should go back."

The Hylian looked at him and said, "No, I'm afraid not. Her ladyship will not be wishing for strangers to taint her sacred woods."

They led the Fellowship to a small base they had in the trees and said, "_We welcome you, Rilkin. It is always good to see an old friend. We didn't recognize you_."

"_We are indebted to you, Haldir, Servant of the Lady of Light_," Rilkin replied.

"_Ah, and Link the king of Hyrule and chieftain of the Exile Rangers. You are always welcome here_," He smiled.

Daruni grumbled and said, "It would be nice if you could speak in words we understand!"

The Hylian glared at him and said, "We didn't have to speak with your kind since the darker days."

"Oh and you know what I have to say to that?" Daruni asked.

He cursed the Hylian in a different language and made Rilkin and Estel cringe. Haldir seemed extremely offended.

"_That_, was not so courteous," Estel said to him.

Haldir dismissed Daruni and looked at Saria, "You bring great evil with you."

He looked at Estel and said, "You can go no further."

Estel started to argue with him. Saria watched him for a moment and then looked at everyone one else. They were staring at her but turned around when she looked at them. Groose was the only one who kept his gaze.

"Hay, look, listen kid," He started trying to sound as sympathetic as possible, "You already carry a pretty heavy burden, you know? Impa's death was not in vain. Don't be carrying the waight of the dead as well as that ring."

She thought on his words and sort of smiled.

Haldir walked up to them and said, "You will follow me."

He led them through the woods and then stopped at a point with a smile.

"Welcome to the home of the Lady of Light. She waits for you inside. Come, this way."

Haldir led them into the formation of trees and then up some stairs. There was a harp playing from above. As soon as they reached the top they saw a relaxed figure on a bed and its pale fingers stringing the harp. A red loftwing was beside her a little distance away. Estel put his hand to his head and looked away. Haldir walked up the stairs and bowed then mumbled a few words. She stopped as he spoke and stood up. The loftwing also looked at them. She began to walk down the stairs and as she got closer the light began to fade. Once it did in reviled a beautiful woman. She smiled lightly but brightly. Most of the group looked upon her with soft eyes but Estel and Rilkin looked away.

"The enemy knows you have come here," Said the loftwing, "What hope you had in secrecy is gone now. Eight there are here but nine left from the Hiding Place. Tell me, where is Impa. I have a desire to speak to her."

Estel looked the lady in the eyes and closed them. She smiled sympathetically at him and then frowned.

"Impa did not come into these borders. She had fallen into shadow."

She looked to Rilkin.

"She was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog had been awakening from under Death Mountain."

The loftwing looked at the lady beside him and said, "So then the fellowship is failing. Without Impa the journey will be hard indeed."

"Yet hope remains while company is near," she said, "Your quest now is hanging from the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and you will fail. Do not let the emptiness of those caverns fill you with grief, Daruni, for soon it shall return to its ways."

She looked at Groose and stared a bit. He started to have a breaking point.

"Tonight you shall rest, and recover your strength from the grief and sorrow you have carried here…"

She looked at Saria and said in her head, "Welcome Saria, the one who has seen the eyes!"

After the meeting the group had settled under a tree. There was chanting in the background. Saria watched as Estel was petting the loftwing and speaking with the lady.

"Who is she?" Saria asked.

"She is the lady Hylia, the guardian goddess of Hyrule and the Lady of Light," Rilkin replied, "The foremother of Link."

Hylia smiled as she talked with Estel. He seemed to know both the loftwing and the lady. It was obvious since she was his foremother. She remembered the song he sang when he was leading them to the Hiding Place in Lake Hylia.

Rilkin picked up a pitcher, filled it with water, and then listened to the chant in the background, "A lamentation for Impa's fall."

"What are they saying about her?" Mido asked.

"I haven't the heart to tell you. My pain is still too heavy to bear talking about it," Rilkin replied.

"Bet they don't mention her fireworks. They need a verse or at least a line about those."

Link stood up and started to recite. Everyone listened to him with a smile or with content. Estel was just finished speaking to Hylia. He sat on his bed and listened with his own interest. He looked at Daruni the Snoring Goron and gave him a punch to quiet down.

As soon as Link was close to finishing he stopped and sighed, "What am I doing? That doesn't do anyone any justice by a long shot."

"…I liked it," Mido said admitably.

Estel looked at Groose and approached him, "You should get some rest. These borders are well protected and the journey will call for it."

"I will find no rest here," He said with a breathy hiss, "I heard her voice inside my head. She said to me, 'Even now there is still hope for Hyrule,' but I don't see it. It's been long since we had any hope of keeping Hyrule Castle standing against the enemy. Our lord, the steward of Hyrule, my father, his rule is failing. He looks to me to make things right, and I would of course; I would see Hyrule's glory restored. Have you ever seen it, Link? The great silver bell on the watchtowers on the wall?"

Estel smiled and replied, "I have seen Hyrule Castle and all her glory and honor."

"One day," Groos started with confidence, "Our path will lead us there, and the watchmen will ring them with cheer and shout, 'The lords of Hyrule have returned!' And then we will enter in the city with pride and glory of victory."

Estel smiled and said, "But not yet."

Groose smiled and repeated, "Not yet."

That night everyone went to sleep. Saria woke up feeling a presence. She watched as Hylia kissed Estel's forehead and then continued to her destination as he stirred a little. He didn't wake because he knew who it was. He didn't need to know any more of his surroundings. Saria stood up and followed Hylia. She pretended not to know. As she walked down the stairs she began to fill the pitcher with water. As she turned she finally revealed her knowledge of Saria following her.

"Will you look into the mirror?" She asked.

Saria asked in reply, "What will I see?"

Hylia smiled and said, "Even I cannot tell; for I am not the goddess of foresight though I carry such a gift as my son, Link. You may see what has been, what is, or what may be."

She poured the silver pitcher of clear water in the pedestal like pool. Saria lifted herself to look inside the reflection. Her image disappeared and images she saw in the past flashed by. Then she saw the Hyrule Castle and the forest. They both instantly turned to flames. Hylia frowned and closed her eyes. Saria began to shake as she saw the horrid images of fire and darkness engulfed everything. Then she saw an eye. A familiar one. It was Ganon's; she knew this all too well. It zoomed into the center of the eye and she saw a black clothed man sweep his cape and look her directly in the eyes before she grabbed the ring that was pulling away from her and fell back. She couldn't take anymore.

"I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind," Hylia said sadly, "What you saw was what will come if you fail. You can feel it, yes? _Its power is growing. It has already begun its work; one by one it will destroy them all. The fellowship is failing. He will try to take the ring from you. You know who I speak of_."

Saria nodded and said, "_If you wish of me then I will give you the ring_."

Hylia smiled and asked, "You would offer such a thing to me? I do not deny that I have desired to have such an object…"

Hylia approached and stared at the ring. He hand was coming close to it. But then Saria felt two warm hands close her own encasing the ring in her hand.

"…But no, I will dare not take this. I am the goddess who protects this land thus I know I must not take it. I must return to my home one day and remain who I am. You know what you must do then?"

"Yes," Saria replied, "But I'm just afraid to do it."

Hylia smiled and said, "My dear Saria," She kissed her forehead and continued, "I have chosen you to carry this because of who you are, not because of your strength. Layin was once my greatest servant but he fell because he believed that it was the strong forces that keeps the strong darkness away. But no, Impa always thought it was the smaller things that do: the small acts of kindness, the small smile and friendly laughs, and even the game of a little child playing tag with its friend. I believe this too."

"But I can't do this alone," Saria said almost in tears.

Hylia replied, "Does the king share wear his crown with another? Do two fingers fit one ring? No, Saria, but sometimes it is best that one does it alone. But then again, it takes two hands to put on a crown. And it takes two hands to wear and put on a ring."

Saria thought on Hylia's words and felt a hand lift her chin, "Saria, even the smallest of things can change a destiny. Just like a small rock can cause an avalanche in the mountains, or a brick can be removed for the building to collapse."

Saria sighed and nodded. She put the ring around her neck and looked confident. It dropped after a moment and she looked down again.

"What is wrong?" Hylia asked.

Saria replied, "The thought of traveling alone is really scary."

Hylia giggled and kissed Saria's forehead again, "You will find your courage."

In the morning the fellowship awoke and gathered their things. Hylia had them lined to give them gifts. The loftwing was also there.

"Never have we clad outsiders with garments like our own. May they shield you from unfriendly eyes and keep you warm and dry," He said to them.

Hylia arrived with a cloak and looked at Estel. He chuckled and smiled then looked at Saria.

"Here Saria," This was Link's when he was younger. I wove it for him."

Saria looked at the white garment and widened her eyes. It was made from mithril!

Hylia then pulled a golden object and gave it to Rilkin, "Here, this is the Golden Scale of your kin. May it serve you as it has served many Zora heroes in the past."

She moved on and gave Mido and Pierre two identical blades, "These are the Short Swords of my people. They have already seen battle. Do not be afraid, young Pierre. You shall find your courage."

She then smiled at Link and gave him a coil of something, "This is rope from my home. May it serve you well and help you in times of need."

Link looked at the beautiful small, white coil of rope and said, "Thank you, my lady."

He looked at the small sword that Mido and Pierre had and was about to ask about them when Hylia gave him another blade, "Keep this safe with you, this sword once belonged to me. I am now entrusting you with it."

"I will not lose it, I promise!" Link said excitedly.

Hylia laughed softly and looked at Daruni, "And what would a Goron ask of me?"

He scratched his head and said, "Uh, well, uh I… You see… oh its stupid of me to ask… I… I have gotten what I want. I have been given the honor of seeing the great guardian of my home. I don't think I need much else."

He paused and said, "Well then again… er… I will ask later."

Hylia giggled and made the eight foot stone giant blush. She looked to Estel and smiled more meekly.

"For you, my dearest Link, I have no greater gift to give for her love is the greatest gift that can be given to one such as you. _She is fading, the light grows dim_."

"_I would have her leave this land and go back with you to the rest of those like her, to her kin._"

"That choice is still before her. My heart tells me she is willing to risk death to wait for you."

Estel looked down but Hylia lifted his chin, "_You have your own choices to make. Let her decide her own destiny. Right now you must go with Saria and lead her through the darkness. But also to lead Hyrule._"

Estel was about to say something but she put her hand to his mouth and said, "_You have grown strong and powerful. Your power still grows even today. You will soon take up the sword and lead evil to its doom. Thus I say farewell to you, Estel, for we may not see each other again._"

Estel bowed his head and put her arm to his chest. The triangle on his hand glowed at her presence.

She smiled at it and whispered, "May the Love of Nayru protect you; may the Courage of Farore guide you; and may the Power of Din strengthen you."

The triangle glowed brighter as she kissed his forehead and reminded her of something, "Meet me before your departure."

She moved on to Groose and said, "I know you worry for your city. For this I tell you not to fear for it."

She leaned in close and said, "Your brother shall find his strength though your father doubts it."

That was all he needed. He found no desire for any other gift.

"Thank you, my lady," He bowed.

She moved on and smiled at Saria, "And for you, Saria, I will give you the Lens of Truth. May it allow you to see the truth when your eyes deceive you."

Saria looked at the eyeglass and looked through it. Everything was normal. She looked at Estel's hand and it disappeared. She looked through the lens again and it appeared. She looked at Hylia and thanked her.

An hour later they started to load onto three boats. Rilkin was loading some of the supplies on but he was curious on what it was. He pulled it out and chuckled.

"Lembas," He took a bite and looked at Mido and Pierre, "One small bite can fill the stomach of a grown man!"

Pierre widened his eyes and nodded. Mido widened his eyes and turned towards Pierre.

"And how much did you eat?" Mido asked.

"Four," Pierre growned.

Mido groaned and Pierre felt ill to the stomach and belched lowly. Estel was with Hylia. He just finished putting on a green tunic and hat. It took her a lot of persuading to talk him into wearing it. His ancestors always wore this attire. He was used to wearing the Exiles' leather armor but the tunic was much more comfortable. He wore mithril under it. He strapped his sword onto his back and then put his mirror shield on his back after that.

"I have sent scouts out and have found creatures in our borders. It is seldom that orcs or other creatures of darkness to wonder under the sun but these have done so."

He looked down and grabbed the dagger she gave him. When he pulled it out it glowed green but the markings on it were darker.

"You are being tracked."


	6. Chapter 6: The Broken Fellowship

As soon as the Fellowship received their gifts were ready to leave they pushed the boats off. You needn't worry about Daruni. They were large and enchanted to carry ten times such weight. Each thought of their gift with a smile and remembered to look back once more at the guardian who cared for them.

"I have taken the worst wound with this parting," Said the emotional giant, "for I have looked my last upon the fairest and heist authority on Hyrule. Oh, hence forth I shall never call another thing fair unless it is her gift."

Rilkin smiled at his friend and asked, "What did she give to you exactly?"

Daruni sighed once and said, "I asked for one hair off her beautiful head and she gave me a lock and wrapped it in a leaf to give to me."

Rilkin smiled at his friend and chuckled. He put his hand in the water once and immediately frowned. A vibration! It was a parade of their enemy; he was sure of it. The three boats were at a more fortunate speed then them but it was easy to tell the enemy drew near. At night fall they stopped at camped next to the river. Groose looked out unto the entire stream and squinted at the moving log with…hands?

"Gollum. He's been tracking us since Death Mountain. I was hoping to lose him on the river but he is too clever a water man," Estel explained.

"And if he lets our enemies know of our whereabouts? That will only make crossing harder. Link you know that Hyrule castle is a safer road. If we go there we could regroup and strike out to the Dark Realm with a place of strength."

"There is no strength to be found in Hylians," Estel recoiled.

"But you were quick to trust the others. Yes the ones of the north are weak and frail but they have courage and honor to be found in them."

Estel turned away but Groose grabbed him and asked, "Why have you so little faith in your people? Is it because you're afraid? That's it, isn't it? You're afraid of who you are, what you are. You can't accept the fact you are one of them and their king!"

Estel peeled loose and then replied strictly with a scolding and angry tone, "I woul not even lead the ring within a hundred leagues of your city!"

Groose said nothing more. Saria looked at the argument with sad eyes.

"Have some food, Saria," Link said.

"No, Link, I'm fine," She replied.

"But you need it," Link replied, knowing nothing else to say.

"I'm alright," She said gloomily.

"But you're not," He detested, "Saria it's me, I'm here to help you."

She looked at him again and said, "You can't help me, Link. Not this time."

Link seemed down and gave up trying. The next day they headed out again. The ride was long and they had to stop again. It wasn't dark but it was coming upon nightfall.

"Saria," Estel smiled, "Look!"

She looked at the giant statues and a gait between them.

"Long have I wanted to see the tombs of the Link of the past and read their descriptions. The tombs of my kin."

Saria looked again at the gates and at their massive size.

"Tomorrow we will go across the shore, hide the boats and make for the mountains," Estel announced.

"Oh yes?" Daruni asked, "And then make to another marsh through goodness-knows-what? And after that, it gets even better! A desert, ash, and barren rock infested plain as far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road," Estel corrected, "Now I suggest you get some rest and recover your strength."

"Recover my…! Pfft! Recover my strength."

"We need to go!" Rilkin urged.

"Our enemy patrolling the other shore. We have to wait till nightfall."

"It's not the shore that bothers me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind."

Mido dropped the heavy logs of wood and heard Daruni wine, "Recover my strength. Don't mind that little Kokiririans."

Mido laughed a little and looked around, "Where's Saria?"

Everyone looked around. Estel saw the Hylian shield without its owner. He knew who it belonged to.

Saria was walking in the woods. She jumped at the sound of a man behind her.

"None of you should wander alone. Especially you, kid. If something were to get onto you then we would be doomed."

Groose smiled and then looked puzzled as she seemed a bit frigid, "Saria?"

She didn't responed.

"I see you suffer day by day, Saria. Don't think I don't know. Are you sure you don't suffer needlessly?"

Saria replied, "I know what it is you would and may say and it would sound like wisdom but for the warning in my heart I know it isn't."

"'Warning?' What do you mean, 'warning?' All I ask is for the strength to defend my people! If you could just lend me the ring…"

"No!" Saria said with her fear starting to build.

"Why are you snapping at me like that? It's not like I'm a thief."

"But you are not being yourself," She said trying to tell him of the ring's hold.

"What are you talking about?! If we continue they will catch you! That will torture and then you will beg for death before the end!"

Saria tried to walk away but then the ring finally had a full hold on him, "Fool! What makes you think you can tell me what I can and can't have! It could have been mine; it should have been mine!"

He ran and chased her then tackled her, "Give it to me!"

"No!" She shouted trying to get away.

"Give me the ring!" He shouted in madness.

"Groose!" She shouted trying to snap him out.

She looked at the ring and found no choice. She slipped it off and was able to stop his assault. She kicked him and ran as fast as possible.

"I see your mind!" He shouted, "You will take the ring to Ganon, won't you! You'll lead yourself do your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the other…"

Groose tripped and hit his head. He almost didn't know what happened. As soon as he relized what he had done remorse took him over.

"Saria?" He asked and looked around, "Saria? What have I done? Saria! Saria, I'm sorry! Saria!"

Saria ran as fast as she could with tears in her eyes. She could feel how guilty he was feeling just by hearing his words. She ran up some stairs and hid behind a statue. Then she saw that devilish eye she hoped not to see. It said the exact same thing she heard it say before. She fell back and took off the ring. Then she was frightened by a stomp of a boot.

"Saria?" Estel asked.

"Eek! It's taken him! It's taken Groose!" She said.

Estel widened his eyes then asked in the wrong tone, "Where is the ring?"

It sounded as if it took him too. She recoiled and crawled away.

"Stay away!"

Estel looked confused and asked, "Saria? Saria! I swore to protect you."

"Then can you protect me from youself?!" She asked, "Would you destroy it?"

Estel looked confused at first then looked at the ring. He could hear it call his name in a whisper. He was so close to letting become his own. Estel stretched his hand and then stopped. He shook his head, exhaled, and then covered her hands with his own. The whispering stopped, and she pushed it to her chest.

"I would have gone with you to the very depths of the bitter darkness."

She was relieved when he did this and almost cried at what he said.

"I know. Take care of everyone, especially Link. Not you, Link, but yes you too, but I mean the young one," She said trying to make the parting easier with one last laugh with the company she loved."

Estel smiled chuckled at her joke. Then he was alarmed with the glowing jewel of the sword.

"Run, Saira!"

She hesitated but he urged again, "Run! Run!"

She took off and left him to do what he planned. Estel turned around the corner and drew out his sword and shield. The monsters did nothing to seem alarmed of the threat. One started at him and then his battle began. He moved to the side and stabbed it through the spine. He used his shield to stop a blow and then turned to the attacker. He rid of the beast and began with another. He was now starting to build an army to take out. They began piling to try to end his halt. Most ignored him.

"Find the Kokirians!" Shouted, what seemed, the captain, "Find them now!"

They roared their reply and began to start their search.

Estel saw the group moving forwarded and jumped to intersect them, shouting, "For Hyrule!"

He crashed into the group of five and cut up what was behind him before moving on to the stunned opponents.

Link was searching for Saria but couldn't find her at all.

"Saria!" He yelled twice.

He came to a halt when he heard clanging of blades. He swallowed and felt that there wasn't much time left to look for her. They had to go.

Saria was running down the hill and hiding behind a few trees. She would move then hide and move then hid to another. She stopped behind another as a few of the monsters passed her up.

"Saria!" She heard whispered.

She turned her head and saw Mido and Pierre hiding in a safe place.

"Come on! Hide here, quickly!" Pierre whispered.

She looked at them thinking that the ring may have taken them too. She could only shake her head and look sad. She took a deep breath and looked around.

"What's she doing?" Pierre asked.

Mido looked at her eyes and understood, "She's leaving."

Pierre disagreed with the idea and said a little louder, "No!"

Mido followed him but they stopped when they saw the monsters running down the hill.

Mido took a shaky, deep breath and said, "Run, Saria, Go!"

He picked up his voice and shouted, "Hay, stinkers! Over here!"

Pierre followed and shouted, "Hay you! Over here stupids!"

Saria watched as the group started to follow them. She wiped her eyes from the tears she was getting, knowing the sacrifice they were making for her. She took off again and whispered her apology to them.

"It's working!" Pierre shouted.

"I know its working! Now run!" Mido shouted back.

The two ran as fast as they could and at top speed. They stopped at a dead end and turned around. The creatures began to get close. The two grabbed each other and braced for what was coming. A blade started their way but then a surprising *ching* got their attention.

"Run!" Groose shouted.

They smiled at him and then ran as fast as they could.

Estel was still wrestling with his opponents and eventually was reaching exhaustion. He wrestled to get the hand from his neck but his work was done when a fin stuck it through the back. Rilkin and Daruni had finally caught up to him and began to assist him in his battle.

"Link, Go!" Rilkin shouted.

Estel nodded a thanks and ran back into the woods. The three had taken the fight in the woods but a sudden sound reached their ears and grasped their attention.

"The horn of Hyrule's knights!" Rilkin identified.

"Groose!" Estel shouted.

He began following the sound and cutting his enemies out of his way.

Groose made a pattern of blowing his horn then killing his enemies.

"Keep running!" He shouted to them.

He blew the horn again and caused more of the attention to follow with him. Mido and Pierre helped the best they could but it wasn't entirely enough. The stopped their action as soon as they heard a grunt. When they turned to look at the sound they found an arrow sticking out of Groose. He coughed and yelled as he attacked again. They knew he planned to fight till death.

"Go!" Groose tried telling them but they couldn't understand him when at the same time an arrow hit again.

He swung his sword a few more times and took just as many lives as possible but then a third arrow stopped him. He had no choice but to watch as his sacrifice was in vain. The two children were being taken away from him and he was now hopeless and helpless to stop anything. One creature stayed behind as the others suddenly were disappearing. He looked at it in its terrible eyes and saw it load an arrow in its bow.

Estel ran as fast as he could to what the last place the sound was. He the captain with a ready bow about to strike its blow to Groose. Estel's anger stirred and tackled the beast making the shot a waist. It quickly regained and pulled its blade out. It knocked Estel's shield from his arm and left him with just his blade. Soon enough he lost his own blade but gave Estel a hard punch. He dropped his sword and staggered back. The creature walked towards him and grabbed him color then used its head against his. Estel compensated quickly and used the dagger he was given. The creature roared it hurt and then used its head again but threw him this time. Estel's vision was blurry but he could still see the dagger being licked clean from blood and then loaded to a throwing position. He blocked it and then stood up but failed to halt a bashing into a tree. It then threw the shield and stopped Estel's movement again. He wrestled to get out of his hindrance and dodge the blade. He barely made his escape, but as soon as he did he picked up his sword and flailed it around his enemy's blade. When he found his chance he cut off its arm and ran the blade threw its bowels. It pulled the blade in more and tried to reach for something but Estel stopped it, pulled out his sword and decapitated his enemy. He got to his knees and took short breaths.

When he saw Groose he exhaled and said, "Oh, no."

He ran to Groose but Groose quickly said, "They took the children."

"Hold still," Estel said.

"Saria! Where's… Saria?" He asked.

"I let her go," Estel's reply came.

"Then you did what I wasn't able to. I'm sorry; I tried to take it from her. I couldn't see what it was doing. I have shamed us."

"No, you fought bravely, Groose. You kept your honor."

"But now it's over, isn't it? I have failed us and now they will destroy all. And my city that I tried to restore will turn to ruins and my people will be nothing but dead."

Estel began to cry but he replied, "I do not know what strength I have in my veins but I swear to you: I will not let the High Place fall…"

Groose smiled and Estel continued, "…Nor our people fail."

Groose's eyes turned to puddles and asked, "'Our people?'" The it turned to agreement, "'Our people!'"

He coughed and reached for his sword. Estle put it in his hand and listened to his last words.

"I would have followed you, my brother…, my captain …, my king."

Estel felt the emotion of Groose's words as he had heard the last three claims of his fellow Hylian. He gave Groose a kiss to his forehead and whispered courteous words.

"Be at peace, Child of Hyrule."

Rilkin put his right hand to his heart and bowed his head. Daruni bowed his head as well but more depth. These movements were to respect a fallen comrade for his or her sacrifice.

"They will be looking for him at the white watchtowers but he will not return," Estel sadly.

Saria was by the waters of the river and said to herself again, "I wish the ring never came to me. I wish that none of this had happened."

Instantly and without means Impa's voice replied, "So do many who must live in such times as this, but they cannot decide that. All that must be decided is what to do with the time that has come."

She gripped the ring and took a deep breath. Saria pushed the boat and then began to row the boat across the river. She heard Link's voice shout at her and call her name.

"No, Link," She whispered.

"Saria!" Link shouted.

He quietly quoted something to himself and then began to walk in the water.

"Go back, Link. I have to continue alone!" she shouted.

"Of course you do, but I'm coming with you!" Link shouted determinedly.

"Link the water is too deep; you won't be able to swim!"

"But I have to try!" He shouted.

He began to but then his energy started to lose itself and let him sink.

"Link!"

Link started choking on the water and tried to swim up, but he was both tired and out of air. The world began to turn black around him. Then he felt a hand grab him. It was the same way He grabbed Saria when she was drowning. The force pulled him up and loaded him onto the boat.

"I made a promise, Saria! A promise," Link reminded her, "'Don't lose her, Link.' And know that I don't mean to. I would never mean to."

Saria heard another voice say to her, "_Does a king wear his crown with another? Does a ring fit two fingers? No, Saria, but sometimes it is best that one does it alone. But then again, it takes two hands to put on a crown_."

She finally knew what Hylia meant by what she said. She really didn't have to do this alone.

"Oh, Link," She said to him.

They started to cry in each other's arms.

"Come on," She directed.

Rilkin, Daruni, and Estel put Groose on a boat with Estel's mirror shield and Groose's sword. Estel finished putting on Groose's Hylian gauntlets and watched the boat go over the edge of the waterfall.

"Hurry," Rilkin urged, "Saria and Link have already reached the eastern shore."

Estel watched the two move on. Rilkin was puzzled.

"You mean not to follow them?" Rilkin asked.

"Their fates are no longer in our hands," Estel explained.

Rilkin sat down on a rock and sighed.

Daruni sighed along and said, "Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed."

Estel smiled and shook his head, "No, not unless we stand true to each other. We can't leave Mido and Pierre to death and torment. Leave anything that can be spared. We must travel light. Let us hunt the darkness that has come and rescue them."

Estel ran first. Rilkin and Daruni smiled and agreed then ran from behind, or in Daruni's case: rolled.

Saria and Link reached a rocky terrain and got a good glimpse of the gate to their destination.

"I hope the others find a safer road," Saria said nervously.

"Estel will look after them," Link comforted.

"I don't suppose we'll be seeing them again," She said gloomily.

"We might see them again. We might," Link smiled.

Saria smiled again and said, "Link, I'm glad your with me."

[The End]


End file.
